gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Hax
The Gmod Idiot Box takes place in the Half-Life universe﻿, about halfway between Half-Life and Half-Life 2. For more information, visit Das Bo Schitt's Blogspot page, linked below. http://dasboschitt.blogspot.com/2009/09/cast-of-characters.html History and Bio (From dasboschitt.blogspot.com) Charles Olsen, AKA Chuckles the Cheat, had worked in cyberspace for a very long period of time to the point where he discovered how to literally hack the very fabric of reality, simply by using an average cell phone. Due to this, he was given a wide range of abilities, like passing through walls, making himself unusually fast, or even indestructable. He passed the word on to many citizens and thus, hacking was the new epidemic in City 17. Many citizens however, don't grasp the full potential of their hacking and are usually able to be handled by the average Combine soldiers, but Chuckles still proves a real nuisance to everyone including Dr. Breen, making him a priority one target for Dr. Breen's counter-hacking plan: Dr. Hax. Dr. Hax was created by Dr. Breen as the ultimate countermeasure to the damage caused by the year of the hacking outbreak. Still, many citizens including Chuckles continue to hack to this day and Dr. Hax is always there to stop them. Created to look exactly like Dr. Breen, Hax was given a giant head so everyone will remember Breen's face ... a reminder of who they're dealing with in the city. Granting admin privilages to the world around them to combat hackers easier, Breen even armed Dr. Hax with what was known as "LUA Monitors." These monitors were modeled after large, heavy CRT monitors, which are incredibly accurate and hurt like all hell when they hit. They are also designed to restore the default settings of their target, returning anything out of the ordinary back to normal on impact. Telekenetic launching is the method of which these monitors travel, often summoning monitors into being, or simply launching a monitor from nearby after it's coded manually by Dr. Hax once he has control of it. Sometimes however, Dr. Hax is quick to jump the gun and wrongfully accuse someone of hacking when it seems "too good to be true." An example of this is when #1 and Das Bo Schitt in the Evocity streets. He noticed #1's weilding of a full sized car and called hax upon him, only to be knocked out by the flying car, which was thrown by ultimately legitimate means, as #1's strength is still something to be feared. Story as the fans see it Dr. Hax is first seen playing a LAN party of Counter-Strike in an office with other Half Life 2 characters. His attention is brought to Chuckles the Cheat who was using cheats in the game to win against everyone. This did not please the good doctor and led him to dramatically point his finger at Chuckles, accusing him of "hax" and tossing a computer at him. He later puts Chuckles in a car and catapults him into a pit as further punishment for hacking online. He also attacked Chuckles when he attempted to return to the office, for using noclip in the elevator. Recently he had been seen attempting to shout his signature catch phrase while Duke Nukem, the CEO of video games, was discussing about the problems in TF2. The doctor assumed that Duke would mention "hackers" but was caught off guard when the latter said "unwanted software tampering" instead. This prompted Hax to smack Duke in the back of the head for the wrong choice of words. Whenever someone would so much as use a mere console command, Dr. Hax will take action. This is noted when Alyx used the slow motion cheat to win a draw with an animatronic Heavy, followed by Dr. Hax making a cameo on the side. Throughout the rest of the series, the doctor continues his mindless attacks on suspected hackers. Although not much more is seen of him, he does show up twice in the popular series Moments with Heavy during the Heavy Goes Bowling episode. at the first appearance, he appears after scout hit two pins with the help of his bat and then used some sort of psychic cheat to hit the other three pins that were not hit causing him to shout "haaaxxx!!!" throwing one at the scout causing him to fall into the alley and hit the next set of pins, then throws one a sitting soldier with a twisted head and lastly, a sitting Demoman in the snackbar area and then running across the room then explodes. The second is when Heavy becomes nervous when up against his opposing self, so Dr. Hax throws one of his computers at the pins, granting a strike, much to BLU Heavy's happiness and RED Heavy's disdain. This proves that he is not all evil, or if he was intentionally evil in the first place. Despite this, he still punishes hackers in much anger. Trivia *His character model in the Gmod Idiot Box is Dr. Breen from Half Life 2. *Dr. Hax can shrink and enlarge his head on separate occasions, though this is not seen occuring in the series itself and only seen in other Gmod parodies featuring him. *According to the Bo Schitt Blog's cast of characters, Dr. Hax summons computer monitors into existence, and sends them flying at his intended target via telekinesis. *Aside from what many think, Dr. Hax has in fact been proven to be public domain. Use of him does not ''require ''permission from BoSchitt, though it's still polite to do so regardless. Category:Characters